Life after death
by Toshiro Senju
Summary: Summary inside!


** Life after Death  
Chapter 1 **

Hollow speech " never mind

**Bijuu Speech "Never mind"  
**  
Normal speech "Never mind"  
_  
Never mind "what was I thinking?"_

Disclaimer : I do not Naruto or Bleach.

Naruto's harem: Tier Harribel, Natsuhi, Inoue.

What's up out there! I am Toshiro Senju and this is my first fanfic so please give me some real critism and not that flame bull s*** please. Well anyways! Let us begin.

* * *

At the time of the 4th shinobi war when Madara Uchiha was revived by ERO-tensei and Obito was more serious about reviving the Juubi, Naruto, Kakashi, Guy Sensei and Killer Bee trying to stop Obito from achieving his goal which is the moon's eye plain of taking everyone from the shinobi world to the a dream land were shinobi, heroes, death and sadness don't exist.

Obito fails and Madara take's over were Obito couldn't, extracting the kyuubi and the 8 octopus from Naruto and Killer Bee, Madara knowning that Naruto has all the chakra of the other seven Bijuu, madara achieves at killing Naruto .

What happens next I will mention as the book goes on.

Naruto Uzumaki having a moment in his mindscape talking to the Kyuubi at the afterlife about the creation of all the nine Bijuu, the kyuubi in a women form having orange brown eyes, black hair and naked cream white skin, having D-cup breasts, a falt stomach and plumed ass.

Naruto at first was having a sexy moment, thinking why didn't Kyuubi show her female form before …...(Naruto was at a point of asking the Kyuubi to touch her breasts)

"AAAARRRR kyuubi-sama, you sure have some nice looking breasts, their so ferm and your nipples are so sexy pinkred" said Naruto.

"**Oh! You like my… milky breasts, Naruto-kun?" **says The Kyuubi, making Naruto's face turn red. She continues **"Would like to touch them?"**

"Y-Yeah… please" said Naruto.

**"I will only allow you to if you listen to what I have to tell you, Naruto-kun" **said the Kyuubi

Naurto slumps his shoulders down in disappointment an says "Aw man!".

**"I want you to try to focus because what am about to tell you is the history of the sage of the six paths" **said The Kyuubi in a serious tone.

"

Naruto looks at the Kyuubi in curiosity and says "Sage of the six Paths, whose that? Your sister or something?".

**"Well the sage of the six paths is actually my father. He is the one who gave me life. At that time of the world being torn up by war, There was a beast that had ten tails and was known to be a one eyed God. He wasn't alive but came to the world to take back his fruit which was eat by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki who became stronger than the sage and and with the power she gained she could rule over this land.**

The one-eyed god destroyed everything in his path and would have continued if it wasn't for the sage of the six paths. The sage fought the one-eyed god and saw that it was to destructive on it's way of killing life. So the sage decided to seal the creature into himself, becoming the first Jinchuriki in History.

It has been said that everything was created by the Yin and Yang balance or the coming together of the two. It is known that the sage used a technique known as the 'Creation Of All Things' jutsu to makes nine Bijuu. He first created our bodies using Yin half of the Juubi then gave us life and purpose using his Yang half chakra. In the creation he believed that love could make anything come true and that the relationship called 'co-operation was the real power and to him that was a good enough reason to separate the juubi into nine peaces with there own personalities and ideas" said The Kyuubi.

Naruto looks at the Kyuubi in awe and says "Woah…. Your father was a very strong, what with all the staff he said, he kind of reminds me of my own dad, but wait. What was the point of this again?"

**"While as Madara was becoming the sage of the sage of the six paths, and in my**  
Knowledge that gave almost the same source of power, the first was the sage of the six sage and the other two forms are on an off region called the land of the souls.

XXXXX  
XXXXX

Meanwhile in Soul Society…. All of the shinigami science group were talking about how to across the wall between shinigami to hollow. Uruhara Kisuke the 12 Captains of Soul Society and chief scientists of shinigami technology came with an idea called a Hougyoku. The Hougyoku had a hundred hollow souls in a sphere like structure like marble…. The ideal soon reached the ears of the 5th squad Captain of Soul Society and from that very moment Aizen begin but not before trying to create methods on his own to become a hollow. Kisuke said that the Hougyoku had some energy of Yin and Yang and that the Yin half was ruling the body of all the Hollows.

Renji said "I guess after Aizen Sousuke left Soul Society, all the caprains and vice captains must be on the look out for anything that he might at us."

You have the weirdest ideas to start a conversation. If it is all the same to you, I would like for you to remain" said Byakuya

"_Damn it! One day… I will surpass you. _Yes captain" said Renji

"Good, you may leave".


End file.
